


50 Shades of Heath

by journeytomars (orphan_account)



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 50shades, Angst, F/F, PREATH - Freeform, Smutty, haha - Freeform, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/journeytomars
Summary: Tobin Heath,CEO of Heath Enterprises. She left her college lifestyle when her grandfather passed away. His multimillionaire company now becomes only hers. At 24 she is a multibillionaire living in New York City.Christen Press is 21 and attends Stanford University. She was accepted into medical school as a freshman and her mom is a surgeon at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. She spent most of her time in college studying and adventuring with her friends. Christen never had time to date nor did she want to with her busy schedule. Her sister is supposed to interview some big shot billionaire for her internship but she gets sick.Christen flies to New York City for the weekend with a few friends. She decided to help her sister out because why not and Hamilton will be performing. Christen has no clue what she’s doing...





	1. Heath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey homies! I’ve decided to return to this fanfic. Instead of beating myself up and trying to fix everything.. I am completely restarting. A lot will remain the same for those of you who really wanted me to continue. This will be a mix of woso world & 50 Shades of Grey. I will always try to mention warnings before each chapter. Thank you for all the nice comments on the prior fanfic really appreciated them.. that’s why I’m back. 
> 
> Sorry for the errors I will correct chapters on the weekends and try to post during the weekday at least once maybe twice! They will get longer as well and it will be told in third person and first person.

“Black or charcoal cuff links Ms. Heath?”

“Black. I think? I don’t know if I want to wear this actually...” Tobin motions to her new all black velvet suit.

“Do you want me to grab a few more options?” Her assistant pretends to busy herself as her boss edges closer to her mirror.

“I will do it myself, thank you. I rather not waste anymore of your hours helping me pick out ties and pocket squares.. Will you make sure my bag is ready to go with my laptop? Tobin continues to exam herself while her assistant nods and leaves.

Damn Tobin Heath, you look good in this suit but it’s not fit for morning meetings and lunch. She gets caught up in herself before she realizes the time. She quickly hangs up her jacket and pants in the dark section of her closet. She discards her black button up and replaces it with a crisp white one.

Tobin dials her favorite number before settling on her light gray suit and navy tie.

Immediately after two rings her favorite raspy voice begins to talk. “Hey Tobs.. everything okay?” Alex seems too worried about her for 7 o’clock in the morning. 

“Hey Lex, ya everything is good over here. I just needed advice on what to wear today.” Tobin regrets calling Alex about a suit and tie problem. She seems like a princess.

“Okay. I just didn’t know since you never answered any of my messages or our friends since you left for Paris,” Alex’s voice has a tinge of annoyance. 

“I’m sorry Lex. I had to finish some serious business before returning to work this week. Please help me so I don’t get fired. I heard the boss was strict.” Tobin hopes Alex will just give her fashion advice so she can quickly leave for downtown. 

“Hmmm. We will talk later this evening about your behavior ‘Ms. Heath,’ and give me your damn choices queen bee.” Alex is slightly laughing on the other end. 

“Fuck you.” Tobin rolls her eyes dramatically even though Alex won’t see.

“Not today Toby... I thought we left those days in college when you moved to the big city?” 

“Alex Morgan. My favorite striker please help me with my suit and tie before we are both late. Never of us have been to work in a week... maybe two?” Tobin tries to sound serious but Alex knows she is not.

“Fine... let me guess black or black?” Alex laughs while stressing the last ‘k’ with her tongue.

“Actually neither.. I was thinking light gray or a charcoal?”

“That sounds delicious on you.. Do the charcoal with black socks and shoes.” 

Ignoring Alex’s first comment, Tobin quickly changes into her new outfit. “What about a slim tie or should I do a batwing bow tie?

“Definitely slim tie... I like your bow ties with more causal outfits.” Tobin hears Alex’s heels clicking loudly on her hardwood floors. 

“Are you about to leave?” Tobin already knows her answer by the sound of her shoes and keys. She finishes the eldredge knot on her elegant black tie with paisley design. 

“Yes I am running late.. I’m supposed to already be at Allie's house. We are so going to blame our superficial boss for making us late to round one meetings.” Alex is one of the only people who sees the “old Tobin” still and enjoys every moment with her before CEO Tobin arrives. 

“I will let you go now Lex, and the boss may call her front desk to let them know the arrangements. Bye Lex.” Tobin hangs up before Alex can make another joke or comment about being late. 

Before she heads downstairs she briefly examines herself. Nice Tobin. You need a pocket square and watch though. She searches for her accessories before lacing up her shoes. She tops her outfit off with a black pocket square and designer Rolex. 

 

“Ms. Heath, what car this morning?” She is greeted downstairs by her three employees.

“I’m thinking the black Rolls Royce today.. are my bags prepared to go?” Tobin looks around for her things before heading to the kitchen. 

“Yes Ms. Heath we will take them to your car while you finish getting ready to leave.” Her assistants begin to grab her bags and keys while waiting for their next instruction. 

“Thank you ladies for the help this morning. Sorry I have been absent this past week. You may treat yourself to any resistant using the black card. Once you get back here please do light work outside then you may all leave early.”

“Thank you Ms. Heath.” They all respond while silently screaming inside. 

Tobin briefly makes her daily smoothie. Her friend Kelley taught her the recipe during a youth national team camp. 

She steps outside into her large 8 door garage and examines her car collection. Her thoughts are quickly interrupted by an *Incoming call from Allie Long

“Hello?” 

“Harrrr..ball did you move back round one meetings?” 

“I will let the office know before I leave, please don’t call me that.” Tobin cringes because she sounded rude to one of her best friends since junior high. “Sorry Harry, didn’t mean to sound-“

“Like an overly dressed fuckwad?” Allie’s laugh can be heard while Alex gently slaps her shoulder.

“I will let them know..” Tobin trails off before hanging up. “One more favor please before I go, call my office and let them know to move back round one meetings 20 minutes. Reschedule round four until tomorrow during my lunch hour.” 

“Yes Ms. Heath.” They wave bye and walk back inside to finish their jobs. 

Tobin opens her door and briefly readjust any of mirrors before opening the gate. She gets business ready before leaving for Heath Enterprises. She closes her garage doors and double checks the alarm system before pulling off towards downtown.

*Bad at Love begins to play on her favorite Spotify playlist.  
“Am I bad at love or did I miss my chance two years ago? Hell no you escaped Satan in a female’s body.” The drive is easy at 8 in the morning and the view of the city is beyond beautiful. Tobin arrives in front of valet and is greeted instantly. 

“Ms. Heath, your bags please?” A young man in all black extends his arms out towards her. 

“Yes please. Take these to my room except for this bag, it needs to go to meeting room 98.” Tobin hands another worker her keys before heading inside her building. 

“Hello Ms. Heath.” Stephanie offers a soft smile and wave. Her Australian accent is still heavy. She recently decided to rent an apartment here in New York during her club season. A few of her teammates decided to rent a nice place to stay while not with their national team. Tobin met Stephanie years ago at a PTFC training clinic and enjoyed her company. 

“Hello Stephanie, is the meeting room ready and is everyone here?” Tobin moves around to the iMac to check the attendance. Before Stephanie can reply Tobin is already questioning something or someone. 

“Who the he-ck is Palo Verdes Inc...?” Tobin can’t remember having a meeting with anyone who doesn’t represent a multimillionaire or billionaire company. 

“Ms. Heath, remember this company is helping host with Apple, Burberry, Versace and other major companies an intern week?” Stephanie begins to pull up emails and information before I stop her. 

“Yes, I’m sorry I totally forget that was this week. What about my meetings?” 

“I had them moved back another time slot, and meetings 3 and 4 are tomorrow doing your first lunch hour.” She seems confident in her scheduling and waits for Tobin to respond. 

“Perfect, thank you. I will be upstairs let everyone know when they need to be in the first meeting room.” Tobin grabs her bag and head to the top floor. 

Her room has the best view of the city and at night her building illuminates the streets below. She decided to open her company to the public after almost four years of isolation. She knows her grandfather would want her to help other companies. Tobin just doesn’t want to deal with the attention but understands she should be proud. Her only fear is how past will catch up with her and she doesn’t want to meet it now. Tobin is about to begin business calls when her speaker beeps. 

“Ms. Heath, your intern is here.” Stephanie says unsurely knowing Tobin is already behind in today’s work. 

“Um. Please send him up here.” Tobin releases the call button and faces the early morning city again. She is preoccupied and does not hear the light knock on her door. “Ms. Heath...” 

“Shoot, I didn’t hear you Alanna. Please enter.” Tobin is still facing the city not interested in the shaking boy who’s father wants this lifestyle for him more than he does. Hands loosely in her pockets she waits for her briefing on this wannabe millionaire from some preparatory college out West. 

“Ms. Heath.. this is Christen Press. She currently attends Stanford University. Her major is in medicine and minor in communications. She works for PV Inc. for extra works hours at her University. Press will not be here all week and she is covering for her sister.” Tobin raises her right hand as a signal to leave and then she waits for the door to close. 

She... I was expecting some sweaty college boy in a loose blazer not some nerdy girl who will ask way too many questions. Tobin doesn't feel like turning around but she knows she needs to. Hopeful these next few minutes will fly by so she can attend her designated meetings. She briefly fixes her suit and grabs a pen to twirl. 

“Hello, I’m Tobin Heath. CEO and full owner of Heath Enterprises and you—,” Tobin doesn’t complete her sentence when she is met with a gorgeous pair of eyes. “.... are?” Tobin states directly at her. 

“Christen.. Press.”


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be afraid to close your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support. Super excited for this story to get moving. I added some edits to the last chapter. This chapter has a lot of needed dialogue but the next chapters will start focusing on the good stuff.
> 
> Any errors.. I won’t claim those right now.

“Attention passengers.. thank you for choosing Southwest we hope you had the best experience with us. It’s sunny and 43 degrees in NYC today.” The flight attendant gives everyone warm smiles before picking up trash. 

“I can’t believe we are in New York City and we get to catch up with Morgan and Sofia!” Julie says shaking me. 

“Jules, calm down you act like we never traveled before.” I say with a smirk. I love Julie and her energy but right now I need to stretch my legs. It’s been a few months since all the girls have hung out and I’m excited to be on the West coast. 

“Hey! We need to wake up Lys.” Julie has already begun rapidly poking Alyssa. 

“Okay okay I’m up.” Alyssa groggily mumbles shoving Julie’s hand away from her nose. “I just wanted a peaceful flight...” 

“I didn’t want you drooling on my shoulder anymore!” Julie exclaimed pointing to the small stain on her oversized sweatshirt. Alyssa punches her in the arm and Julie gets ready to fight back. 

“Ladies... ladies stop acting like idiots. Let’s get our bags and get the crap off this plane.” I say while motioning to the overhead bins. 

Julie and Alyssa shove each other one last time before finally getting up. Both of them grabbing their US soccer gear bags. I roll my eyes grabbing my supreme duffle. 

“You could still be playing, you know that, right?” Julie says with an eyebrow raise. Alyssa nods her head while shoving her earbuds in her front pocket. 

“I know... I know but medical school and professional soccer wouldn’t work well... Sometimes I wish I still played with everyone but one of us has to save lives.” I throw my bag over my shoulder and head for the terminal. I can feel Julie staring at me still. 

“Well you know you could have played a few more years and then gone to medical school.” Julie replies while snacking on s’mores goldfish. I turn around and shrug my shoulders before thanking our pilots. 

“Jules leave her alone. She’s doing what makes her happy. She can always tryout for a team during open tryouts.” Alyssa suggests while giving Julie dagger eyes. 

I quit soccer after my successful freshman year at Stanford. Supposedly I quit before my youth national team call up but I didn’t care. The head coach at the time was trying to form a solid group to move up to the Women’s team together... but I had to focus on school. Alyssa was already playing for a youth team and a few of our other friends played too. I just kept falling in and out of love with soccer. Now I never watch the sport but I still support my girls. Recently a lot of my friends and former teammates joined teams in the NWSL. I’m truly happy for them and know it’s not my lifestyle anymore. 

“Ouch.. what the hell?!” I feel a sharp pain in my left calf. I look back and see Julie moving her foot away while Alyssa rolls her eyes. /p>

“Christen Press, I know we aren’t doctors but can you focus on our conversation? I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past.. 2 minutes!” Julie acts offended but then starts giggling. “Pressy, who are you dirty thinking about..?” Julie wiggles her eyebrows at me.

“Nobody. I was actually thinking about soccer.” I shrug my shoulders again and look for the baggage claim.

“Hey you know we won’t all be talking about soccer. None of us want to make you feel weird.” Alyssa offers a soft smile and points towards baggage claim 5. 

“Ya.. I know. I’m just happy for y’all and want the best. We can obviously talk a little bit about it. I of course want to know the details of your future clubs, cities, and teammates.” I check my phone knowing Sofia and Morgan are already waiting. 

“You know we all love and miss you playing. You were one of the best strikers.” Julie lays her head gently on my shoulder. 

“Thank you for the love... and I still am. I pat her back and offer Alyssa a smile. 

“LOOK there are our bags!” Alyssa immedialty runs to meet them.

“She’s supposed to be the oldest.. right?” Julie laughs running behind her.

This is going to be one of the best weekends yet. I dial Sofia’s number before running after them. 

 

“Hey BABE. I’m so excited to see you guys. It’s been a minute. Have you gotten your bags yet?” Sofia asks while Morgan says something about parking. 

“We are just now getting them and we are at exit 3?” I look around for any other signs while the others use the restroom. I check to make sure all of our bags arrived safely. 

“That’s perfect we are parked across from your exit and will meet you outside the doors. We can’t wait to spend the weekend with you three! Morgan and I are finishing parking right now.” 

“Okay love you both.” I respond before hanging up. Alyssa and Julie leave the bathroom laughing and I let them know the plan. We grab our bags and head out the large doors. 

 

“Holy shit! I see them!” Sofia starts sprinting towards the exit not afraid to run a family over. She reaches Julie firsts and jumps on her friend’s back. “I missed you so much!” “Sofia, it’s been like 2 months and I feel like we’ve been separated for years!!!” Julie and Sofia are practically screaming at one another. 

I turn around before Morgan runs me and Alyssa over. “Moe, I missed you.” I pull her into a tight hug before letting Alyssa hug her. We all catch up before heading towards Sofia’s car. 

Julie has known Sofia since they were 14. They play for Santa Clara together but Sofia’s parents decided to move from California to NYC a few years ago. Our colleges are very close but Sofia spends most of her time here in New York after soccer season. Julie and Sofia will be joining Alyssa on the Chicago Red Stars next year. They both got selected to play for CRS during the NWSL College draft. Sofia has decided to graduate college early to pursue professional soccer. Morgan and Julie met at a youth national camp our sophomore year and became friends. Morgan plays for UVA and is a grade below us. We got closer after one of Julie’s party ideas spent running from the cops. Never again have we attended a warehouse party. We all met Alyssa through another soccer friend. 

We pile into Sofia’s car and head into the city. I haven’t been in New York since my sophomore year when my family saw Wicked. I immediately told the girls I’d have to see Hamilton before I left. With Christmas three weeks away the city is gorgeously lit with lights and festive colors. 

“So Press, what’s on your agenda?” Morgan asks while eating some of Julie’s snacks. I look up and see everyone is staring at me intently. 

“What?” I raise my hands up and shrug my shoulders dramatically. 

“Press. Is everything okay? You’ve been spacey since we landed.” Julie turns around in her seat and pokes my face. 

“Ya I’m sorry girls I’ve been really stressed with my final thesis and.. I guess I’m ready for some fun?” I offer a smile at my friends hoping they’d move on from my personal life. 

“We get it. All we do is kick balls and tackle other girls. You’re trying to follow your mom’s footsteps and rule the medical world.” Sofia looks at me directly in the mirror and blows me a kiss. 

“Oh shut up and drive Huerta.” I give her the bird and text Tyler. 

{10:32 AM} Hey Ty. We are with Sof & Moe now driving to Sofia’s house. What time is the interview tomorrow and what is the address?

“Okay so I’m thinking today we do some shopping and tourist activities. My parents want to treat us all to dinner tonight. The next for days we can do whatever y’all want to do. I have nothing special planned.” Sofia offers while exiting the interstate. 

“That sounds amazing Sof, I’m so happy to be here! It’s going to be such a nice break from California.” Julie reaches around the console and smacks Sofia’s face gently. 

“Julie what is with you harassing all of us today with your hands?” Alyssa gives her a smug look while finishing her crossword puzzle. 

“Oh that’s sounds intriguing!” Morgan laughs and continues shuffling Usher songs. 

“Haha whatever grannie.” Alyssa slaps Julie on the thigh with her pencil. Julie redirects her attention to Morgan after snapping Alyssa’s pencil. “How was your flight Moe?” 

“It was an easy flight with one layover. Nothing like yalls. Pressy said there was some turbulence.” She turns around and looks at her friends with goldfish up her nose. 

“You’re going to snort those in and Press will have to perform surgery on Sofia’s countertop.” Alyssa pulls the goldfish out and throws them in an empty cup. 

“I would make you sneeze them  
out or cut your nose off.” Morgan fake gasps at me then throws several goldfish at my face. Sofia grabs the goldfish bag and throws them at Alyssa.

“Hey, no ma’am. I just cleaned my car and don’t need your nose fish all over my car! Just sit still for 5 more minutes please.” Morgan folds her arms and sighs deeply. 

{6:44 AM} Thank you for waking me up Chris. Just kidding we are up doing yoga right now.. without you. The meeting is at 9 and just find the address in the emails I just forwarded you. You need to wear the black pencil skirt, white nice blouse, and a blazer we packed tomorrow. This place is high class Sis and the interview needs to go well. Also wear tights and heels if you packed some :) Ty. 

{6:47 AM} Dang I forgot the time difference. Hug the pups for me. Okay mom.. Shouldn’t you be in bed right now not doing yoga? Love you. 

“WE ARE HERE BITCHES.” Sofia jumps out and opens the trunk for everyone. 

“I’m so excited to see your family I haven’t seen them since our last home game last season!” Julie immediately grabs her bags and runs after Sofia. 

“My meeting is at 9 in the morning tomorrow.” I tell Morgan and Alyssa while grabbing my two bags. 

“Damn that’s kind of early for a business meeting. Who are you interviewing anyways?” Morgan helps grab the remaining bags before Alyssa closes the trunk. 

“I don’t even know. Maybe Sofia’s parents will know and help me out with preparation?” We all head inside where we can hear Julie screaming. 

“Girls it’s so nice to see you!!” Jody and Mauricio greet us immediately with tight hugs and kisses. 

“Thank you for hosting us.” Alyssa says while I finish hugging Sofia’s mom. “Yes thank I’m very appreciative.”

“Señoras, we would be upset if you didn’t stay here with us. Christen, Sofia said you had an interview with a business tomorrow?” Mauricio offers to take our bags as he questions me. Everyone sits around the kitchen counter and enjoys the homemade salsa and queso. “Yes sir, I do.” 

I quickly check my emails for the company’s name while he’s gone. He returns flashing his muscles at us earning several laughs and a smack on the arm by Jody. 

“It’s with Heath Enterprises?” I'm not sure what kind of company it is and I realize quickly it must be a big deal. 

“Oh wow. That is a multibillionaire company ran by the 24 year old grandkid. Whoever it is means business and really knows how to run a company.” I looked intrigued and Jody pats my back. “You’ll be fine honey, you’re very smart.” 

“Heath Industries handles anything business. They are the global leader for communication, technology, manufacturing, future generation solutions, and investments. The company also has a merchandise and fashion department and works with major European designers and companies.” Mauricio gives me a kind smile. “I hope we didn’t make you nervous but it’s better to know more than not enough.” 

“HOLY SHIT!” We all look at Julie who has jumped down from her spot at the kitchen counter. 

“Omg what?” Sofia looks over Julie’s shoulder and her mouth drops. 

“What what what!!!” Morgan accidentally starts crushing chips and Alyssa has to stop her from spilling the salsa everywhere. 

“The company is worth 600 billion dollars which is more than Google and Amazon.” Sofia reads while Julie pretends to faint on the ground. 

“Damn.. who owns that nice establishment?” Morgan pops more chips into her mouth as Alyssa shakes her head. 

“No one knows girls.. The company is very private and organized. There are meetings every day besides certain Holidays. People who work there are very successful and everyone discloses their work. No one really knows anything about the business.” Mauricio just shrugs and walks out of the kitchen. 

“It says here that a lot of the workers aren’t allowed to specify what their jobs are. That the company wants to keep their business away from negative words and treatment. Heath Enterprises seems to be very well respected and involved with many of charities.” Sofia stops reading and let’s Julie take over while she helps her mom with drinks. 

“Also mentioned.. the CEO never meets personally with visitors unless it’s an emergency... OH MY GOD!” Julie starts screaming again. 

“What now?” I nervously ask not wanting to hear more. Julie just shakes her head and hands the phone over to Alyssa. 

“It says.... oh wow.” Alyssa looks directly  
at me. Morgan rips the phone out of Alyssa’s hands and begins reading.

“For the first time since Heath Enterprises has been under a new CEO the company will have open doors. This means employees are allowed to discuss their jobs under certain guidelines. People can now learn more about this company and how it operates. The company will allow prepared visitors to come into their headquarters to experience and learn about business. The current CEO has agreed to an internship program and will meet several lucky people this week. CHRISTEN OMG you’re one of those lucky people.” Morgan screams at me and I notice how silent it’s gotten in the house. 

“Guys it’s not me.. I’m just interviewing someone. I’m not apart of the internship program. I’m probably going to talk to a receptionist or some—.” Julie interrupts me before I can explain the situation.

“Christen. It literally says you’re meeting the CEO.” Julie puts her phone in my face to read. 

“NO. I’m not meeting the hot shot CEO. I don’t care what those sources say. I’m not apart of this internship program.” I put my hands over my face and release a deep breath. 

“She’s right you guys. Press isn’t with some paid group. She’s probably going to speak with a representative of the company.” I can tell Sofia is trying to relieve some stress for me and I mouth “thank you.” 

“How about we go get ready to adventure the city so we have plenty of time to get ready for dinner?” Alyssa offers hoping to inspire the others. I look up at Judy who seems concerned about the recent situation but smiles at us. 

Julie and Morgan nod and thank Judy for the snacks. Everyone heads to their designated rooms which have our names cutely written on whiteboards. 

I lay flat on my face not bothering to get dressed. I feel overwhelmed with all the new information. I hope the CEO is busy with other meetings and billionaires tomorrow. He probably will never have time to talk with me and that’s fine. {11:50} TYLER WHY DIDN’T you tell me I was going to Heath Enterprises? A multibillionaire company owned by some 24 year old!

All the girls are ready to go and no one mentions the recent incident in the kitchen. Judy let’s us know what time dinner reservations are and where. We decided to dress for dinner now so we wouldn’t have to change again. I’m excited to explore and shop for new shoes. 

“Okay ladies. Since we are just shopping today we can take our time and really buy things. Does that sound okay?” Sofia asks as she starts the engine. Everyone agrees and starts researching shops. 

“Tomorrow we can do a few tourist things. Even though we’ve all been to NYC we still need cute pictures to post.” Julie expresses as she takes selfies that will probably go to her boyfriend, Zac. 

 

Spending time shopping with the girls flies by especially with Sofia leading the group. Everyone spends a couple thousand on new clothes and items. The city is truly beautiful with all the decorations and Christmas spirit. Surprisingly everyone was very nice and no one got lost. Judy texted us to leave for Ellen’s Stardust Diner soon because traffic is heavy before dinner. We all love Ellen and decided for our first night it would be the perfect place to go.


	3. I’m already falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were an unexpected surprise, the defining moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter..you’ll see why.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> errors,  
> oops

My head is pounding. I’m realizing now why medical students don’t drink shots of tequila. I reach over and turn off my alarm before it awakes Alyssa next door. I realize I have a few messages from Tyler but don’t feel like reading those yet. 

 

“Morning dear. I already called an Uber for you. I’m aware you could drive one of our cars but why not let someone else?” Judy offers me a cup of coffee and a bagel. 

“Thank you! I’m glad I don’t have to drive it would make me anxious... especially this morning.” I mumble chewing on my bagel. 

“You’ll be fine Christen. You will most likely speak to an associate or receptionist like you said. Your uber is about 10 minutes away from here.” Judy hands me a napkin and pours me more coffee. 

We sit and talk until my Uber driver pulls up and I thank Sofia’s mom once again. I check myself out in the mirror and hope this goes well for Tyler... and my confidence. I decided not to wear the skirt and blazer this morning because I purchased new clothes yesterday. I saw online that Heath Enterprises updated their website immediately after news spread about the open doors policy. I was glad to have help yesterday finding a new dress. I decided to buy a burgundy sleeveless dress with a small neck and light gray wedges. I also purchased a new peacoat and simple diamond earrings. 

 

“Where to Ms.?” The driver is a young male who obviously drives for Uber a lot. He’s provided snacks, water, and charges for his passengers and I think it’s cute. 

“Um.. Heath Enterprises?” I see the look he gives me before he puts the location in his gps.

“Oh wow. You must be apart of the internship program. I’ve lived here my whole life and the company has always been secretive.” He begins to drive towards the city.

“No I’m not. My sister got sick and I’m interviewing for her. Do you know if the company is a nice place?” I pray he says only good things or I may start to panic again. 

“Oh it’s very nice. It’s an all glass building that looks over the city.” He smiles at me. 

Well that was absolutely no help. I sit back and relax for the next 30 minutes. 

“Apparently the CEO is very respected. He could have been a professional soccer player the rest of his life but chose to run his grandfather’s business. No one knows much more about him. The company has a high net worth and people love their job.” I look up and he’s smiling at me again. I just smile back. 

He could be completely wrong. This CEO could be a complete jackass. He probably sleeps around with a new woman everyday. I’m only hearing and reading the same things about him. He’s successful and could’ve played soccer. You and me both. I need to stop thinking so negatively but I’m nervous. One positive is that the company does help with charities and the younger generations. Well that’s according to sources too, hopefully some of them are truthful.

We enter downtown and there are tall skyscrapers everywhere. I need to make sure we spend more time here today because everything is so pretty. We pull up to a beautifully designed glass building. It’s different from the other ones. The color is unique, it almost glows. I step out of the car and hand the young man a tip. He wishes me luck and drives off. I admire the building once more before entering its doors. Whoever designed Heath Enterprises deserves an award. 

 

I nervously walk in and realize how beautiful the inside is too. The floor is marble and there are paintings everywhere. All the furniture is white with colorful accents. In front of me is a wood wall with metal trim and it has Heath Insustries engraved in it. My cheeks immediately burn. In front of the wall is a granite reception desk with three professionally dressed women behind it. Two brunettes and one blonde, they’re absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hi Ms. welcome to Heath Industries, can we help you?” The brunette speaks to me with an accent. It has to be Australian. 

“Uhmm yes.. I’m here for Palos Verdes Inc.” I try to sound professional but I know they can see right through me. They begin to type on one of the iMacs before addressing me again. 

“Christen Press?” The other brunette questions and I just smile back. She has an accent as well? Maybe the CEO is Australian...

“Please take a seat while we get some  
files ready for you.” The first brunette says as she motions towards some chairs. “I’m Stephanie by the way and this is Chloe, and Alanna.” They offer me kind smiles or sympathy smiles. 

“It’s very nice to meet you ladies.” I cringe at my awkward behavior. Wow Press you look like an idiot right now. Only a few moments pass when I see Chloe walking towards me. She has a small file with her. 

“Hi Christen, I’m going to go over a few things with you before you head upstairs. Today begins a new revolution for Heath Enterprises. The company works daily to improve connections and technology around the world. We are honored to be highly recognized and respected by our community. Heath Enterprises has decided to open its doors to help new generations and companies, we want to change the world. Heath is the current owner and CEO of Heath Enterprises.” Chloe looks at me before carrying on. “Today you will have the opportunity to interview Heath. You will be the first person in three years to personally speak to our CEO. Any questions?”

I just stare at her. My friends were right. I’m going to speak to the actual CEO and billionaire, Heath. I feel like I could faint but that would be very unprofessional of me. 

“No, thank you for the information.” I barely squeak out. 

“You will follow Alanna up to the 23rd floor. Thank you for coming today.” She gets up to hand Alanna the file and then returns back to the desk. 

“Right this way please to the elevator.” It doesn’t surprise me the elevator is wonderful too. The outside is reflective and there isn’t a single smudge on it. Behind then elevator is a set of white stone steps with silver railings and decorative white lights. There are two large abstract paintings on the walls nearby that must have cost thousands of dollars. I hear the elevator ding and I collect myself. Alanna presses floor 23 and classical music fills the elevator, how classy. The doors open briefly and I take a deep breath in. 

I look around and to my left is a small lobby area with a large TV. There are more paintings and all white furniture. I notice the view on the top floor is amazing. I didn’t think with there only being 23 floors that the view would be of the whole city. To my right there are two pairs of large glass doors. One leads to a kitchen and the other leads to a gym, typically necessities for a billionaire.

Alanna knocks gently. We don’t hear a response and instead of knocking again we just enter. I take another deep inhale and keep my eyes on the ground. “Ms. Heath....” 

Ms... the CEO is a woman? The multibillionaire owner of Heath Industries is a woman. How did no one know this? I’m all for girl power and equality but this is a complete shock. 

 

 

“Shoot, I didn’t hear you Alanna. Please enter.” Something about her voice is...sexy. She stays facing the city and I’m able to observe her outfit. She’s wearing a nice fitted dark gray suit. Her hands stay loosely in her pockets. This is going to be trouble..

Alanna opens the file and begins reading. “Ms. Heath.. this is Christen Press. She currently attends Stanford University. Her major is in medicine and minor in communications. She works for PV Inc. for extra works hours at her University. Press will not be here all week and she is covering for her sister.” How the hell do they know all this? At least she knows I’m trying to be successful with my life. Ms. Heath raises her right hand and Alanna smiles at me before leaving. I’m left with this mysterious woman who has yet to turn around. Maybe she has her meetings like this? Or maybe she is nervous like me.. I just want her to turn around so I can see her features. I mentally slap myself for being so eager. 

I was expecting some overly dressed young guy in a suit and tie. Someone who doesn’t care for anything else besides himself and money. The type of person no one wants to work for but they have to. She could be the exact same way though but something tells me she’s not. No wonder this place is so wonderful she probably has really good taste and professional designers. 

Her office is different than the rest of the building. It has 3 white walls each with a single painting hanging in the middle. There’s a black accent wall with a large smart TV mounted on it. Underneath the tv is a long wooden shelf holding personal items. I’m afraid to spend a lot of time looking at her belongings. She does have a small black sculpture and a few picture frames. Her desk is rather large and there’s iMac and MacBook resting on it. There are several neat stacks of files underneath gold H paperweights. I notice she is subtly fixing her suit and grabbing a pen. 

 

 

“Hello, I’m Tobin Heath. CEO and full owner of Heath Enterprises and you—,” she doesn’t complete her sentence. I’m completely mesmerized. She has long brown hair and these beautiful honey brown eyes. I look up when I hear her voice again.

“.... are?” Tobin states directly at me and I know immediately. I’m already falling. 

“Christen.. Press.” I know my mouth is moving but my brain has definitely stopped working.


	4. Are you gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun may rise in the East.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day my dudes! 
> 
> I should be studying for finals or writing a thesis but this seemed like a better choice. 
> 
> Ignore the errors.. no one likes them anyways. The spacing wouldn’t work on my phone so I will fix that later. 
> 
> This story will consist of a lot of scenes from the book + added fun. Dialogue will slow down as things begin to evolve...

This was unexpected.

I’m already falling...

Literally my heels slide on the marble floor and I feel my body leaning backwards. I begin to fall back then forward before I catch my balance. I can feel my cheeks turning a dark crimson color and I refuse to look up. I try to take a small step forward but completely slip. I land forward on my knees. 

“Ms. Press, are you okay!?” Tobin is heading towards me with an arm extended out. “They should have warned you, our floors just got waxed over the weekend.” I grab her hand with the remaining dignity I have. 

“It’s ummm really okay. I should’ve been more careful?” I make it sound more like a question than a solid answer. I just ate shit in front of a billionaire.. who’s very well structured.

“I will let my assistants know to warn guests next time. Not your fault, please take a seat.” Tobin walks over to her desk like nothing happened, I follow behind embarrassed still. 

I take a seat in these black chic chairs I didn’t even notice walking in. There’s something already about her that makes me want to know more. I’m being stupid.. she’s a billionaire in New York, I’m supposed to be a doctor in California. We do have one thing in common.. we played soccer. 

“Ms. Press, I have fifteen minutes so let’s get this meeting going.” Tobin sits directly across from me, hands folded. “I see you have a minor in literature but you’re in medical school?”

“Yes, my mom is a doctor at Ronald Regean UCLA Medical Center. I’ve always enjoyed writing and decided to have an outlet during stressful times. My sister is supposed to be interviewing you but she has the flu...” 

Tobin nods her head. “That’s impressive. Are you ready to begin with your questions?” 

“Yes.” I can’t read Tobin but why should I be able to understand a wealthy business leader? She motions to me to move forward. 

“You’re a young leader. Very young according to outside sources. To what do you owe—?” I’m interrupted.

“To what do I owe my success to?” 

“Yep.”

“Seriously?” She looks unamused and I curse whoever wrote these questions. 

“Business would not exist without people, and I've always been good at people.  
What motivates and inspires them to be who they are. The key to my success is  
knowing the talents and capability of individuals. Also utilizing their efforts.” Tobin sits back and twirls her pencil again. 

“So you like control?” I begin writing to avoid her deep stare. 

“Oh, Ms. Press I control every aspect of my life.” She offers a sly smile. The first time I’ve seen her not look stoic. 

“Okay, your company is primarily involved in business and communication sectors?” I shake my head at this question. Couldn’t Palo Verdes Inc. just google that answer? Maybe it’s true no one really knows anything about this company or their owner. I need to stop rambling in my head. “You also invest in several agricultural projects. Is there an issue you feel passionate about? Maybe feeding the world's poor?” I look up and she’s directly staring at me. 

“It’s smart business.” She unfolds her arms and leans forward. “You don't agree with me?” She’s doing this weird lip thing. It’s very distracting.

“Uh it’s not that.. I just don't know enough about it. I’m just wondering, if you have a heart that is bigger than you want people to see?” 

“But many people and businesses say I don't have a heart.” She folds her arms again but moves to sit on her nice glossy desk. 

“Ms. Heath, why would they think or say that about you?

“Because they truly know me well. I’m a private person and I’m... very hard to understand. My business threatens people and keeps them away but people do know me.” She taps her pencil in front of me. “Continue.”

“Do you have any interests other than your company?

“I enjoy... several physical pursuits.” She’s staring at me again and I can’t get myself to confidently stare back. 

“You're unmarried— people think nevermind. You were adopted at the age of four.” I read the full question and know I can’t ask if she’s gay. People think the rich owner of this company is a man. I’m not going to deliver all this news. Even though I’m sure she knows a lot already. 

“That's according to public record.”  
Tobin gets up and faces the city again.  
“I'm apologetic.. I really didn’t mean to—”

“Do you another question, Ms. Press?

“Yes.” I guess I have to ask it...

“Are you gay? Its written down twice, I'm just... They think you’re a man.” 

“I know, Christen. This world still believes only strong men can takeover a business. Only men can take a millionaire dollar company and turn it into a billionaire dollar company.” 

“I apologize, again Ms. Heath. Whoever wrote these questions can be—”

“Very intrusive?” She turns around and leans against her desk. 

“—Curious. The world doesn’t know much about you.” I’m not sure how this interview would’ve gone for Ty. 

“I know. I didn’t want people to know about me or my business. What about you?” Tobin offers a sly smile. I see someone with a heart. 

“What about me?” This is not my interview and I’m really unprepared to answer her questions.

“Why don't you ask me  
something you specifically want to know about me? I immediately know my first question for her. 

“Preciously you said there are some  
people... who know you very well. People who know your heart. I have the feeling that you're not being truthful.” Her speaker buzzes and we both look up. 

“Ms. Heath, your meeting is ready in  
conference room 17.” 

“Stephanie. Please cancel it, we're not done.”

“Yes ma’am. I will redo your schedule for today and tomorrow.” Stephanie hangs up. 

“No! I can go. You don’t need to cancel meetings for this small interview.” I start to pack my things up quickly. I don’t understand why she would want to talk more when she has meetings lined up. 

“It’s fine. It’s my company. I would like to know more about you anyways.” Tobin briefly tends to her laptop, probably sending out emails and canceling more meetings.  


“There's really not much to know about me.” Because I don’t know myself...  


“You said you’re in medical school.. and at Stanford? But you’re also interested in literature and journalism?”  


“Yes... and yes.” I’m unsure why she cares so much about some young college graduate from California but it feels nice. 

“Tell me.. was it Charlotte Bront, Jane Austen or Thomas Hardy, who helped you fall in love with books? She closes her laptop and looks into my eyes.  


“Hardy.” I put my bag over my shoulder and lightly cross my arms.  


“Hmmm I really thought it would be Jane Austen. Do you have plans after you graduate?” Tobin gets up and sits on her desk right in front of me.  


“I'm just trying to pass my finals and clinicals.” I scoot back into my chair.  


“and then? You seem like an organized and mature lady, Ms. Press.” She drags out the s in my name again.  


“I am.. Well I was planning on moving here to be closer to friends. I’ve always wanted to live on the West coast. There are excellent medical centers too or I could juststay in California with my family and work at UCLA too.” I take a deep inhale trying to steady my voice. Tobin is very close to me and I rather not look like an idiot again.  


“Heath Enterprises offers an excellent internship program... now. I wanted this open door policy because why not help other young business leaders. I’m also over all the talk. I want people to know more.”  


“I don't think I'd be a good fit... here. Sorry.” She looks disappointed and I immediately look down.  


“Look at me.” Tobin has an incredible jaw structure and her eyes are like warm honey.  


“I am...” I am trying..  
The phone rings and Tobin turns around to answer her office phone. I finally exhale. 

“Ms. Heath's office.. yes that’s fine. Thank you.”  
She returns her attention back to me. 

She motions for me to stand with her and we leave her spacious office room. We walk to the elevator together and she presses the button for me. 

“I hope you got everything you needed.” 

“I think you only answered four questions.” I say while the beautiful elevator bings and opens. 

I walk into the elevator and as the doors begin to close I hear her firm but now quiet voice. “Christen.” I can’t remove my eyes from her. She’s standing tall in her tailored suit. I can tell she’s been messing with her tie, it’s slightly to the right. 

“Tobin.” The doors close before anything else happens. 

Holy cow.


	5. A little history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been inspired to return to this. It’s kind of been a late night decision too... how’s everyone been? The gaps between paragraphs aren’t doing what I want them to do. 
> 
> If you aren’t reading “Off the Record” or “Lonesome Dreams” you need to because I’m a slacker, sorry:)
> 
>  
> 
> ***this is also in honor of the ToN roster finally being released. Ask me how I feel about it... & ignore the errors it’s almost 3 in the morning and I’m trying to finish Law & Order SVU too. 
> 
> Xoxo

Damn she was beautiful. I should’ve stayed longer. Who am I kidding I won’t see her again... well besides on the news. 

The elevator hits ground level and I casually try to leave without revealing the slight blush on my face. I watch my feet hoping to not fall again in front of anymore millionaires. 

“Ms. Press, wait this is for you!” I look up and I see the tall blonde, Alanna walking towards me. She’s holding a matte black bag with a black silk bow. I’m easily able to find the words ‘Heath Enterprises’ on it before reaching my hand out. 

“Um thank you... Alanna. Have a nice day.” I turn around when I catch the other two receptionist staring at me. 

I patiently wait for my second Uber of the day to arrive. I begin to see multiple brand new luxury cars start pulling up to the building. I hold my items close to me and try to look natural. I think my new small black bag blows my cover though. I pretend to distract myself while analyzing my surroundings. After watching several nicely dressed men and women enter the building I see my Uber pull up. I happily enter the silver Lexus. “Hello. Christen. Sorry traffic was already a little slow this afternoon. How was your trip to HE?” 

“It was... nice. Different but nice. I’m assuming you already know a lot about it?” I take my heels off and replace them with my favorite black jeweled sandals. 

“Eh.. not really. I’ve grown up here in New York. She’s been a young icon since she moved here. I knew of her way before she was a billionaire business owner. She played for the USWNT when she was younger and won an Olympic gold and Women’s World Cup silver along with other prestigious awards. Not many people know that about her but those who do keep quiet. I wanted to respect her privacy and authority. The only reason I know is because I was her Uber once and made the connection quick. Did you know people actually just assumed the new owner of Heath Enterprises was a talented young male not female?

“Wait... she played soccer.. professionally for our country?” I could’ve gone professional... but being a successful medical student left no time for footy. 

I immediately begin texting some of my friends before I realize how invasive I’m being. I don’t owe Tobin Heath the prestigious billionaire and Olympian anything but I do realize there’s probably many reasons why she’s kept quite. My countless years spent playing soccer seem like a complete blur and most of the memories have been replaced with college stress. She’s only a few years older which means she has probably crossed paths with some of my friends. 

“She did. She was an excellent midfielder. One of the strongest female athletes with amazing footwork. FIFA ranked her with a level 5 skill.” The young man seems highly impressed with his knowledge on Ms. Heath and offers me a slight smile. 

“How come people haven’t made the connection yet with her? Why don’t people know about her and assume she’s just some rich entitled grandson? Don’t people ever wonder about her since she was such an icon? I have friends who play professional.. why don’t they know anything?” I don’t mean to come across bitchy or skeptical but I’m confused how an elite athlete can just go MIA and secretly become a billionaire. 

“Well from what I know. She spoke privately with the USSF and Pia the USWNT coach at the time. She never officially retired from soccer when her grandfather decided to give her the company. The media was told she was going on a ‘leave of absence due to health issues.’ I still know she participates in soccer events but it’s very secretive and people know not to talk. Many of her employees are actually women’s soccer players but they don’t mention their connection with Heath Industries probably to prevent ‘more talk.’ Your friends don’t know because everything involving Tobin is secretive. It’s like she’s purposely avoided the outside world. Nothing prior to her business successes exist anymore unless you are one of the selected people be around her. I don’t even think the people who spend time with her really know her. But I guess she’s had a change of heart because of these new internship opportunities. I heard she was going to be doing several live interviews and speeches to promote her open business campaign now. Maybe she got tired of being lonely?” 

I stare out the window as I ponder my recent encounter with this mysterious woman. She was stunning and her voice was too sexy for her own good. I decide not to tell my friends any of this recent information.. not even her name until she announces it herself. I rather end the trip not talking about the woman who nearly took my breath away. I realize we’ve gotten closer to Huerta’s and I start pulling out cash to tip with. I quickly collect my items and prepare for the numerous questions from my girlfriends.

“Here,” I hand him a couple of dollars. “Thank you for the information and I promise I won’t say anything. I’m not the type to open doors that need to remain closed.” He offers me a kind smile before I clumsily exit his car. I’m about to walk towards the door when I hear him clear his throat.

“You have intoxicating eyes, Christen. I can tell there is a lot more to you than what you let people see. You remind me of Tobin. Have a great trip and enjoy the beautiful city.” It’s my turn to offer a simple smile back with a gentle wave goodbye.

“Christen Press.. he definitely wanted your digits today..” I laugh while I reach for the keypad. I quickly enter in the code and brace myself for impact.

“CHRIS.. how was it!” Julie is jumping up and down while the other girls are eating salsa and chips.

“We’ve literally been waiting all day for you to get back.” Morgan exaggerates trying to mimic Julie’s excitement while Alyssa is busy with her sudoku game.

“It went.. well. Definitely an interesting experience,” I say pulling up a seat beside Sofia. “Was he hot? Did he have a nice butt?” Alyssa hits Morgan on the head with her game. “It was a simple question!!” Morgan exclaims defensively. “You are about to get married Moe.. and this is what you think about? Even though I’d like to know what this mysterious possibly handsome fellow looked like.. because we can only fantasize so much.” Julie raises her eyebrows at me while Morgan fist bumps her. 

“Actually.. he is a she. She is gorgeous. She has a slim figure and her tailored suit really showed off her shoulders. I could easily tell she cares about her image. Her eyes were intoxicating, a golden color almost like honey.” I look up and see all four girls staring at me. I decide not tell to them anything else I know.

“What?” I lean back in my chair and tuck my legs into my chest.

“Christen... if we didn’t know you well enough we’d be surprised at the compliments you give. That was probably the most lesbian thing I’ve ever heard you say. No offence. You never talked about any girls that way while we were in college. Was it the money that made her attractive?” Morgan asks while she rests her upper body on the granite countertop.

“No.. you idiot it’s not the money. Both her parents are very successful and she will be too. She was probably attractive and pretty Press here was glad she didn’t have to talk with some sweaty overcompensating guy.” Sofia gives me a knowing look while she finishes her plate of salsa.

“Okay you’re right. I guess Moe and I need to focus more on our men rather than the hot billionaire business woman.” Julie shrugs will putting her dishes in the sink. “I’m also really surprised no one thought it was going to be a woman. Our society already assumes success is only for men.” 

“What we really need to do.. is start getting ready for the night!” I jump up and motion towards the bedrooms. “I’m also not for any patriarchy bull shit anymore... so I hope people realize Heath Industries was started by a man but has thrived under a young woman.” 

“Princess Press has some strong words. Also I’ve heard this place has great music and alcohol.” Morgan starts reading more reviews about the Press Lounge. “Thankful we know plenty of people through the beautiful game to get us into nice places.

“Press it’s meant just for you!!” Alyssa nudges me as she packs her puzzle and pens up. 

“We don’t know other people. We could get into these places easily especially when we are dressed up and ready to pounce!” Julie says as she shakes her hair. 

“Julie. No one is pouncing here besides Press. She’s only single one here! Also if you’re trying to fix your hair.. good luck.” Julie immediately starts chasing Alyssa around while the rest of us laugh. 

“Okay I’m going to go change while you guys play tag!” I yell over my shoulder as Sofia and I run upstairs towards our rooms.

“EVERYONE BE READY IN 2 hours. No later!” Morgan screams as she tries to get Julie and Alyssa to stop acting like children. “Alyssa let go of Julie she is supposed to be your brick wall not your personal punching bag!” 

I examine my suitcase for the best outfit to wear. This lounge seems trendy and fun. It’s located on top of Hell’s Kitchen and doesn’t give a bad vibe. I’m glad we decided to save the restaurant atmosphere for before Hamilton. The lounge has an outdoor rooftop bar with a great view of the city. According to pictures there is a long pool located in the middle of outdoors patio. The inside features a huge wall with any type of liquor one could imagine while the decor is spectacular. The whole upstairs is encased with large glass panels with a ceramic fireplace. 

After numerous outfit changes and opinions from the others I decide on a simple outfit. Black jeans with small cuffs, black suede wedges, a slightly tattered white Givenchy shirt tucked in with a dark red belt, and a black fur jacket. The hair is kept down and straight with a touch of hairspray. 

All the girls finish their final touches as we order our Uber to the lounge. Julie decided to wear black leather pants, knee high black boots, a white v-neck, and a simple black jacket. Sofia opted to wear black ripped jeans, with black low rise boots, a Fear of God wool crew neck topped with a leather jacket. Morgan decided not to wear black jeans and chose a pair of ripped blue jeans, a light grey loose and long tank with a hunter green jacket on top, paired with dark wedges. Alyssa chose dark jeans, a Be a Good Person t-shirt, with a thick plaid flannel over it and single slip ons. Everyone grabs their wallets, phones, and needed accessories before exiting the house. 

“Ladies look what I got for us!” Sofia exclaims while she pulls out 5 nips bottles of Bacardi. We all take one and she gives us each small cans of pineapple juice. “Tonight we are having fun and enjoying finally all being together. Hopefully we will have many more trips planned in the future. I love you guys.” Everyone nods their heads in agreement as our young Uber smiles and turns up the radio slightly. I hug Morgan while I finish my first small sip of rum. “Everyone just be safe and act cool if we see anyone famous. I read that this place isn’t a huge attraction though.” Alyssa says while staring directly at Morgan and Sofia. They both act surprised as they laugh at one another. 

“All I have to say is.. cheers bitches!” Julie raises her bottle to the air and we all match her. 

“Tonight is going to be fun.”


	6. Talking body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swear it won't take you long  
> If you love me right  
> We fuck for life, on and on and on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors. I suppose you can ignore those for now. I’ll edit them later or never..

“Alright ladies, I’m going to let you off right here so we don’t get in the way of valet. Enjoy your time and be safe,” Lisa states while waving goodbye. We thank her and happily climb out of her BMW X5. 

“Our Uber was the stereotypical nice middle aged woman who definitely gave me “mom vibes,” Morgan says as she reapplies her lipgloss. 

I’m too busy looking up at the Ink48 hotel to care about what the others are saying. The lounge is located on top of the hotel and its glass panels are reflecting the city lights. 

“Guys look! Limos are coming towards us.” Sofia points towards the direction we came from and we see a black limo approaching. 

“I can definitely see why high profile people would want to come here. It’s not in the best location for tourists and it’s got a perfect view of the NYC skyline!” Alyssa points towards the tall illuminated buildings overhead. 

“Let’s go inside. I’m not interested in seeing celebrities tonight. We play against and with plenty of professional athletes.” Julie grabs my hand and pulls me closer to the front doors.

“Okay. Both of you have national team secured positions... I don’t know so I’d love to see more celebrities.” Sofia voices with obvious sarcasm and usual sass while grabbing onto Morgan’s hand. I roll my eyes at my friends as I take one last glance at the limos that have pulled up. The valet boys are immediately at the limos assisting with opening the doors.

I’m thankful this lounge has an outdoor heated patio because the nyc wind at night isn’t my friend. We snap a few pictures and order our first round of drinks. Press lounge is beautiful and the city skyline sure is pretty I can underhand why Alyssa was so excited about it. The patio extends far out and there is plenty of seating. “Press. Get up we are taking pictures. I swear sometimes you act like no one else is around.” I look up to see Julie staring at me with her hand outstretched. Sofia, Morgan, and Alyssa are already enjoying the view over the balcony. 

“Sorry I’m just soaking in this beautiful city. What about our drinks?” I motion towards our shot glasses. I decided to go with the ‘White Gummy Bear’ which has cherry vodka, Peach Schnapps, pineapple juice, and a splash of Sprite. We all decided to try different shots until we found a new favorite. 

“Our shots will be fine princess. I just want a few pictures and a group selfie with the sun setting over NYC. Then we can indulge ourselves.” I take Julie’s hand and we head towards the others. 

 

“I just want a few pictures.” Morgan makes air quotation marks while glaring at Sofia. “We TOOK A WHOLE PHOTOSHOOT ladies!!” Morgan practically yells while Alyssa snickers. 

“It’s not my fault. I’m used to having my own professional photographer... don’t blame me.” Sofia asks innocent. 

“Sorry our boyfriends aren’t photographers.” Julie gives a smirk as she throws back her second shot. 

“Press and I don’t even have boyfriends. I didn’t mind taking a few extra pictures but 80 was a little much. I never really dress up either and you guys dress for a royal event EVERY TIME we go out!” Everyone looks offended but I just throw back ‘Red Headed Slut.’

“Why are so many people coming in now? Where are they even coming from?” Julie points out all the newcomers who have filled the bar and patio.

“Well.. I actually have a surprise for you guys...” Sofia says as she pulls out 5 white plastic wristbands from her small leather and house check wallet. “Tonight Tove Lo is performing in 30 minutes and I was able to get us VIP lounge tickets!”

“NO WAY!” I exclaim as I reach for a wristband. “I love her... and she’s from Sweden.” I lean towards Alyssa for help as we secure our wristbands. 

“I knew you did PP... and we can go into the VIP area when the concert starts. I think a few other artist are playing too.” I jump down from my high chair and kiss Sofia on the cheek. 

“Wow!! Just after two shots Press and you are ready to get the kissing game on.” Julie teases as she heads over to the bar. 

“It says here on Google that tonight is a pop up concert and only VIP members are allowed in. Sofia, how did you get us these? Tove Lo, Billie Eilish, and Halsey will be performing tonight!” 

“I’m so excited, I feel like we are at some prestigious bar party. You know Emily and Lindsey will be totally jealous.” Morgan cheers herself and sips on a chocolate martini. 

“My boy took some pictures for Tove Lo’s management and they offered these wristbands along with his pay. She wasn’t at the shoot but some aspiring artist were.” Sofia brings into a small hug as a look around at the now almost full patio. 

I can’t really see any faces but I can tell there are some celebrities here just by their outfits. A small stage is being set up along with a few extra lights. 

“Hey let’s go to the VIP section before all the good drinks and food is taken!” Julie exclaims as she starts pulling Alyssa and Morgan with her.

“Well she’s eager.” I laugh while Sofia and I finish are drinks quickly before heading after them.

The VIP lounge is really nice. It’s a decent sized room with plenty of cocktails and finger food available. The dessert table screams ‘heart attack & love’ with the giant chocolate fondue machine. 

“Hey look, our wristbands are beginning to glow now!” Morgan points at hers and then starts reaching for some chocolate dipped strawberries.

“VIP18, wow how specific. You would think they’d put a little something more on these.” I roll my eyes at Sofia’s comment and reach for a cocktail labeled ‘Blue Hawaii.’ 

“Sofia. You’re an idiot look on the other side of your wristband.” Alyssa points at the wording that reads ‘Holiday Hangout NYC.’  
“I guess that’s why all drinks have a theme to them?” I mention while motioning towards the arrangement of drinks. The decorative signs read ‘Blue Hawaii, Bay Breeze, Bahama Mama, and Caribbean Rum Punch.’ 

“I’ll have me on of each!” Morgan starts grabbing drinks while Julie is stuffing her face with marshmallows covered in chocolate. 

“Ladies.. please act normal and remember Julie we have ‘yo-yo drills’ when we get back to practice.” Alyssa rolls her eyes when Julie gives her the bird. 

“I’m going to grab a good spot to listen to Tove Lo, join me when you guys are done being vultures.” I leave the girls to argue amongst themselves about calories and poor life decisions.

 

“Hello New York City. It’s been a minute since I’ve been here and I’ll be back soon enough to perform at the Botannical Gardens in a couple of days. I believe empowering women to be strong & creative is the best solution for this crazy world we live in. ‘There is no limit to what we, as women, can accomplish,’ once spoken by former First Lady Michelle Obama. Happy women’s night and thank you men for coming along for our crazy ride.” Ebba waits for the applause to stop before she does a quick mic check and small wave at everyone. Her music begins to fill my ears as the alcohol starts to flow through my body. I look around and realize how fun the atmosphere had gotten. There are people everywhere enjoying one another, dancing, singing, and laughing. 

“Chris. Finally found you! The crowd really gathered for this event.” Sofia hands me another cocktail while she sits on the nearest leather couch. 

“Thanks Sof, where are the others?” I take a seat next to her realizing how much I’ve already consumed. Those little shots really got me along with having an empty stomach. 

“Oh they’re just talking to Jennifer Lopez and some other celebrities about the NWSL and music.” Sofia shrugs and accepts a few quiches from a young girl walking around. 

“Oh that’s super causal.. I guess?” I gladly take a few holiday appetizers too. I spot the other gals walking towards us with plates full of food and huge smiles. “I’m sure glad we aren’t paying for every drink or appetizer we take... or we’d be in trouble.” I turn Sofia towards Julie and Morgan who are being led by an unhappy looking Alyssa. 

“It looks like Alyssa has her handful with those two...” Sofia responds as we both start laughing.

 

“Okay ladies this is my last one before the young and great Billie Eilish takes over with her new hit singles. I know you know this one, so don’t be shy and come dance!”  
The band starts playing a beat low and slow before they kick it into gear with my favorite tune. 

 

“Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want  
Day drunk into the night  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah  
Summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on.....”

I want to get closer to the stage so I can hear my absolute favorite song. “HEY, I think I’m going to move up. I really want to film a little bit of this!” I yell at the girls who seem to all agree with me.

“Let’s get sexy Press.” Sofia grabs my arm and pulls towards the open space.  
Our group starts dancing to the rhythm of the music not even caring if people are watching us. There are plenty of people here just enjoying the music and life that our dance moves don’t matter. 

“Holy shit!!!” Julie starts shaking me. “Oh my god is that Kelley and Alex!” She starts pointing towards the opposite side of the patio. 

We all look over and I immediately spot a decent sized group of women. They all seem to be focused on their own group only. The section they’re in seems reserved because it has different furniture and a few security guards. I can only see the top of Alex Morgan’s head beside some tall blonde. 

“We should go say hi. With the NWSL season and international season on breaks right now I haven’t spoken to those two in awhile.” Julie points out as we slowly start heading towards them. 

“Julie we were literally at national camp a month ago and just played against Orlando a few weeks ago.” Alyssa vocalizes while Sofia laughs a little. “Oh uncle you know you’ve missed your national team members.” Sofia elbows Alyssa in the rib cage, “only Dream and Press can call me that.” 

“Fine fine.. how are we supposed to get past the bodyguards? Also Press didn’t you play with O’Hara?” Morgan states while picking up another cocktail. 

“Uhh ya for a little bit my freshman year. She’s cool. I also played against Alex Morgan during a few club games.. along with all the other soccer college stars at the time.” I try to seem uninterested even though a part of me desired the game still. 

 

 

“KELLEY O’HARA!!!” Julie screams as the bodyguards step forward a little.

“Julie Ertz.. OMG guys hello!” Kelley comes running over and pushes by the guards. “Wait I didn’t know you guys would be in New York!” 

Sofia steps forward to give hugs as Alex Morgan walks over too. Everyone exchanges brief hellos while I stand towards the back looking out at the city. I’m debating sneaking away to listen to Billie when I feel someone grab my shoulders. 

“Pretty Press, it really is you!!!” Kelley brings me into a tight embrace as the others continue talking about roster spots and alcohol. 

“Hey Kelley, it’s so nice to see you!” I hug her back as I take in my old mentor.

“Press. Are you still at Stanford? Last I heard you following your mom’s footsteps to become a doctor. I missed you and playing the game with you. You know you could always come back. Especially with the NWSL draft coming up.”

“I’m graduating a semester early actually. Kelley. I’ve definitely missed you and some of the other gals but not the game.” I try to lie but I know it’s written on my face that I miss playing. She offers me a sweet smile and we make small talk.

 

“Hey, you guys should totally come hang with us the rest of the night. We have plenty of room!” Alex motions at their group who still hasn’t turned around to acknowledge us. It seems like half of them are really engaged with one another and the other is playing some game on the TV. 

 

“All of you know most of the girls. Allie Long is over there, Ashlyn, Ali, Merritt, and Abby are playing FIFA. Pinoe and Syd are obviously getting more drinks. Arod and Cheney were here but they had to leave early because of their kids and husbands. Yuck! There are also a few of the Matildas players here.” Kelley explains and points people out while I still debate on listening to the music up close. 

“Kelley... you kind of forgot someone else...” Alex states while Kelley ignores her. She pulls Julie and Morgan towards the other group while Alyssa gives me a look. 

“Hey I’ll hang back with you. I’m not in the mood to talk soccer or friendlies either.” Alyssa offers me a warm smile. I’m about to respond when I hear a raspy voice..

 

 

“Press you coming? I know it’s been a while since we talked but the girls would love to see you and hear about your life.” Alex motions towards the group while Alyssa waits for my response. I realize everyone else has started engaging in conversation.. except a tall brunette has already began walking towards a private bar.

“Ya I’ll come join. Why not?” Alyssa gently pushes me towards Alex and I take a deep breath in.

 

I’m immediately greeted with questions from some of the girls. I feel like I’m still a part of the soccer community and dynamic. I hear a recognizable voice and accent. I turn my head towards a brunette and tall blonde who seem to be occupied talking to Julie. I remember what my young Uber told me and suddenly realize these are the same ladies who worked at Heath Industries. I knew they had Australian accents earlier and they must be playing for club teams in the US. I completely zone out trying to remember their names.

 

“Christen Press.”  
I look up and I’m met with the same honey brown eyes from earlier. 

 

“Uh.. um Tobin Heath.” 

Everyone has stopped talking except for Kelley.

 

Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure about the ToN coming up.  
> Dialogue will slow down as the chapter evolves and it focuses on a certain relationship. If your a fan of the 50 shades books let me know some scenes you’d love to see:)


	7. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If we go down then we go down together..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll italicize the lyrics sometime this weekend. The spacing is a little weird.. I’ll have to fix that too!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxo

“HEATH.. as in Tobin Heath... one of the best soccer players to exist?!” Morgan practically spills her cocktail due to her excitement. 

“Uh. Ya that’s me. I guess I used to dabble with the game?” Tobin says nonchalantly while her eyes stay on mine.

 

“Do you guys know one another from soccer?” Julie asks innocently.  
I can’t blame her for asking because of the way I acted. I didn’t expect to see anyone else here in NYC... but I definitely didn’t expect to interview ‘Ms. Heath,’ the young soccer prodigy now multi-billionaire. 

“She actually interviewed me earl—,” Tobin’s sentence is cut off by Sofia. 

“WAIT....  
You work at Heath Enterprises now?” Sofia asks while Tobin’s posey remains completely silent. If my girls were trying to come across as cool in front of their teammates.. this wasn’t the way to do it. 

 

 

“Actually Sofia, I own Heath Enterprises. I also know who you guys are. I still watch and support the National Team, NWSL, and collegiate teams. I do still have friends who play.” Tobin motions towards her group. 

“Now that the elephant on the rooftop has been addressed can we continue drinking and partying?” Kelley holds up her cocktail and slowly everyone else joins in. 

“Kelley, it’s elephant in the room...” Ashlyn points out as she grabs for her drink. 

“I know blonde blast, we aren’t in a room though. Duh. Come on bitches let’s toast!”

I catch Alex whispering something to Tobin and I can only imagine what she is saying. They walk away after the long and dramatic toast by Kelley.  


Ten minutes later everyone has fallen into separate conversations about traveling, soccer, and adopting dogs. I’m sitting beside Sofia, who is busy editing a new selfie for her Instagram with the help of Sydney. Morgan and Kelley are busy shoving macaroons into their mouths across from me. Alyssa and Ashlyn are talking about goalkeeper gear and grilling while Ali leans back and relaxes. Alanna, Stephanie, Allie and Megan have started a new round of FIFA while arguing over who gets Messi. I decide to excuse myself, not wanting to miss anymore of the music. I get up silently and I see Alyssa giving me a concerning look. I quickly mouth “I’m fine, continue talking. I want to dance and sing.” She offers me a smile and continues talking about another GK. I let my ears lead me towards the music. 

A DJ has begun playing and everyone seems to be having a great time. I start to mingle and dance with different people. I excuse myself from a group of young entrepreneurs to grab a refresher before a surprise band comes out. 

“Tobin, what the hell was that!” Alex demands as she pulls me towards a private room. 

“What was what?” I half whisper.

“YOU!” Alex points at me and ruffles my blazer.

“Alex, stop being a shit. What’s the problem?” I fix my casual blazer while she paces around. 

“You.. haven’t acted this way since.. Shirley.” Alex stops moving and looks me in the eyes. 

“I haven’t done anything!” I fold my arms and tilt my head. “Alex, I have no clue what you’re trying to say.”

“Tobin. I saw the way you looked at her. I’ve seen the way you look at other people. I know you. I know the ‘old you’ and everything between then and now.” 

I purse my lips and turn around. “She’s pretty.” I don’t know why she has to bring up Shirley. Or why she even thinks I like Christen Press from Palos Verdes. 

“Tobin.” I feel Alex grab my arm. “Please don’t get hurt. Not again.” 

“Okay. I don’t even know or like her.” I lean against an empty chair. 

“But you know, she’ll be around us. The soccer world is like a separate community.” Alex leans back against the bar. 

“Alex. I’m not in the soccer community anymore. I don’t play besides here and there. I don’t associate myself with the game. I have Heath Enterprises to run... I no longer juggle and nutmeg.”

“I know this. We all do. You also need to know that I care about you dearly. When I’m not here in New York, when Allie isn’t here, when the Aussies aren’t here.. we all worry. We want to know you’re okay. You can only buy nice Italian suits for so long before you need actual human interaction. Just be careful and promise me you’ll actually try. I don’t know what happened in Paris but I do know she doesn’t own you anymore.” Alex takes a deep breath before reaching up towards my neck. I feel her arms wrap around me before pulling me into a warm embrace. “Tobin. Please try... for me.” 

I nod my head and wrap my arms around her waist. “I will. It takes time but I can try.” Alex leans back and offers me a smile before kissing my cheek. Her icy blue eyes are missing their usual glow but I try not to overthink it.

“If we would’ve dated and made Talex a real thing... so many things could be different.” Alex giggles and backs away towards the glass door. “Fix your pants, stud.”

“Hello, NEW YORK CITY! We are the Chainsmokers. It’s never too late to party here in the city. We are honored to be here and can’t wait to play some of our hit singles.. with some special guests.” 

The upbeat sounds begin and I quickly finish my shot. I decided to end the night with my favorite mixed drink. I instantly recognize what song is playing and look for a nice spot to stand. 

 

“Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around

I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling, I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
D-don't let me down..”

I start to move with the music when I feel a hand grab my shoulder. 

“PRESS, we found you, let’s dance!” A very drunk Kelley says while Sofia, Sydney, and Morgan start dancing around. 

“The other girls are finishing their drinks or games, and they promised us one final dance before we all leave.” Sydney says while spinning Morgan around. I grab onto Sofia’s hand and we start singing along.  


“Yeah, don't let me down  
Yeah, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, oh no  
Said don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down, down, down.”

 

I spot the other girls heading over. “Hey bitches, we are going to finish this night strong. We don’t get long breaks and I want to fuck it up right now!” Megan yells as she starts fist bumping to the beat. 

 

 

“We are going to sing two more songs. Our amazing friend, Halsey is going to join us for the last two!!” She waves and blows kisses before adjusting her headset. “Get the fuck up New York, let’s dance!” Halsey yells as the intro begins. 

 

“Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again  
I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar....”

 

I’m dancing with Stephanie and Alanna when I see Alex talking to Allie. They both look over at me but I’m too drunk to care. 

“Stephanie.. wasn’t there another Aussie at the.. building today?” I try to remember her name.

“Chloe, she flew to the West coast to visit some other friends. Today was our last day before the Holiday break.” Stephanie stops dancing to grab a few drinks from a server. 

“We usually work another week before flying out but Tobin has some speeches to deliver at a few Universities.” Alanna shrugs, “I’m fine with having a extra few days off.” 

“She asks like we work all the time. We really don’t. Tobin has been talking about moving her business to the West coast anyways. She wants to have a company on ‘both sides.’ It would be easier for some of us to work more too.” Stephanie offers me a drink and I politely accept. 

“She’ll figure it out, she’s smart.” A raspy voice replies. I look behind me even though I already know who the voice belongs to, Alex Morgan. 

“Everyone is finishing their drinks, and dancing without me.” Alex acts mad and takes Alanna’s drink. Alanna shrugs and continues dancing. 

“That’s what happens when you leave to tango with Harry.” Allie takes Alanna’s spot, and begins dancing with Stephanie. I offer a smile not wanting to get involved with their friendly banter. 

Halsey starts her intro and our whole group starts singing along. “You look as good as the day I met you.....”

 

 

“Our last song of the night is going to be a new one. We want to finish with a new song about our time in another city. If you don’t know the words yet, that’s okay. Let’s all find love in PARIS!” 

Alex immediately starts choking and Allie has to slap her back a few times. “Damn, Lex swallow next time.” I look at Alex, who is busy looking around the room. 

The slow beat begins to play and the lights start to dim. Kelley grabs onto me and begins to sway along with the music. 

 

 

“We were staying in Paris  
To get away from your parents  
And I thought, "Wow  
If I could take this in a shot right now  
I don't think that we could work this out”

Towards the end of the song everyone is singing along. I smile to myself as I look around me. I’m surrounded by old teammates, and friends who love me. I untangle myself from the drunk group. I want to capture a picture of the beautiful skyline before I leave. I half yell and half whisper to Sofia what I’m going and she just nods her head. 

I look around and notice another set of stairs leading towards a separate balcony. I quickly make my way up. On the last step, I notice a person standing alone. The music is faint and the air is crisp.

 

“You look so proud  
Standing there with a frown and a cigarette  
Posting pictures of yourself on the internet  
Out on the terrace  
We breathe in the air of this small town  
On our own cuttin' class for the thrill of it  
Getting drunk on the past we were livin' in.”

I try to silently snap a picture of the skyline but my I drop my phone in the process. I quickly try and scramble for it before the person turns around. 

 

“Need any help?” I look up when I hear the soft voice.

“Uh.. um, sorry for interrupting.” I notice her honey eyes are sad and I want to know why. 

“It’s fine.. I was just thinking. Press, you don’t have to be nervous around me.” Tobin offers a slight smile before motioning towards the city. “It’s beautiful. I live here and I don’t realize how lucky I am.”

“It’s a pretty view.” I take her beauty in. She’s wearing a simple outfit but it looks so good on her. Black pants, a simple striped button up, and a maroon blazer. Her hair is pulled up into a sloppy bun.

I take my phone out and finish taking pictures. I can feel her eyes on me. “I can’t help but wonder why you quit soccer. You were already set to break records at Stanford.” 

“Why’d you quit? You were much better than me. You have an Olympic medal.. and many other accolades.” I turn to face her and for the first time, I don’t look away. 

“I needed to takeover the business. Soccer wasn’t going to make me happy forever.” Tobin states while adjusting her watch. 

“You traveled the world and could be still.” I cautiously say not wanting to upset her.

“Oh but... I still do. I just got back from Paris. I constantly travel.” Tobin looks at me and her confidence.. it continues to draw me in. 

“Paris... how was the city? It’s ironic that this song is apparently about it.”

I’ve never been to Paris but I had plans to play abroad sometime in Europe after my college seasons.

 

 

“It’s... it’s where people can fall in love...”

 

 

“Let's show them we are better  
Let's show them we are better.”

 

“But disasters can also happen in Paris.” Tobin looks away from me before slowly walking away.  
“If I see you again, you’ll have to tell me more about your favorite books.” 

Before I can even reply, she’s gone.

Shit.


	8. Making of Heath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swallow me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a Virgo, writing about a bdsm relationship involving a Gemini and Capricorn...
> 
>    
> This is a needed flashback. There isn’t a lot of detail because it will unravel itself.  
> There is mention of abuse and alcohol.

“Did I give you permission to talk to anyone.” His voice is harsh and his breath smells like Calvados.

 

“No.” Fuck, I earn a sharp slap to my face. 

“No? No, what?” His tone isn’t pleasant.  
I can feel his dark eyes on me. I start to shift my weight back and forth. I’m nervous. There’s that pain again except for, it’s harder.

“N-o sir.” I bow my head. I close my eyes and I wish this night would end.

“Did you hear me stutter. Do you even hear me!” He’s demanding and drunk. Two things that never add up.

“No. Sir. I didn’t.” I try to stay calm but I can tell it’s too late.

“Hands behind your back, drop to your knees.” I look up when I hear footsteps. He's walking towards his bed side table. I quickly do as I’m told. I don’t want anymore pain. I don’t need anymore bruises. 

 

I feel my mouth being pulled open. His rough hands force a pill into my mouth. I don’t want to swallow it but I have no option. He shoves me and I fall backwards. “Ouch.”

“Get up!” His voice remains cold.  
I don’t move fast enough for his liking and I’m being shoved down again. I can’t catch myself but my face does. There’s a small crack. 

“You useless piece of shit.” His voice is thick with desire and hate. I close my eyes.

I’m being dragged. My face hits against the wooden floor. He grabs onto my shirt and rips me up. “Move. Now!” I can hear his keys jiggling in his pocket. ’

My feet are moving but everything else has stopped. The hallway feels three miles long but it’s only a few steps away. He opens the door and I’m immediately hit with dread. The room is dull. There’s only a single couch in it and a wooden desk. He calls this his “office” but it’s actually hell. 

“You’ve been bad. You don’t understand the stress you put on me. I have to punish you, until you learn to listen to me.” I feel something hard hit the back of my knees. I slam onto the floor again but this time my body goes completely numb. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tobin. Tobin.” My eyes slowly open. I feel pain through my whole body. I can’t move, I can’t talk. There’s a glare, and everything is so bright. 

 

“Tobin, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” I can tell it’s a nice female’s voice. I squeeze her hand. “Good.” I nod my head. My sight slowly returning.

“I’m Doctor Grace. Do you know what day it is?”  
I think for a minute then shake my head. 

“You’ve been in a coma for two weeks. Your neighbors found you.. passed out.” She gives me a sad look before continuing. “Your mom, she’s dead. They found her.. cause of death, an overdose.” 

I look at her. My heart immediately shatters. She was supposed to be getting help but that damn boyfriend mad everything hell for us. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. 

 

“Tobin. I’m so sorry for your loss. The police tracked down the man, who may have hurt you.” She gently wipes my face.

I finally feel my voice return. My blood goes cold.  
“He. Was her boyfriend. He’s been raping me since I was 13.” Two years of my life stolen. 

“He’s being charged with several different things. He can’t hurt you anymore. We contacted your school, and they sent us your emergency contacts. None of the contacts answered us.”  
I nod my head. My mom was a prostitute and we had no one else.

“Tobin. You’ve become a ward of the court. My husband and I foster. I can’t help but want to take care of you. I’m offering you a spot in our home until you heal. Or—.”

“Yes. Please.” She offers me a sweet smile before getting up. I’m going to bring in a lawyer while the nurses check your vitals. Tobin, You’re going to be okay.” I smile and close my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me about yourself, Tobin.” The nice blonde lady offers me a soft pat on the knee.

 

“I’m 15. I’ve been raped and abused since I was 12 by my mom’s boyfriend. It began when he found out I was gay. I’ve known since I was a kid. My mom was afraid of him and he provided some income and drugs. She worked most nights, leaving me with him.” 

“I’m sorry to hear about all of this. You can tell me anything. You’re safe with me.” Ella states while rubbing my shaking leg.  
Her eyes glow, and she smells like flowers.

 

 

 

 

 

“Honey, are you sure you want to do this? This is such a drastic decision!” 

“Mom, I’m not a child anymore. I want to do this, for myself, for you & dad, and my game. I have to go to Paris.” 

“Okay, honey. This doesn’t have anything to do with Ella does it? I know it’s only been a week since her incident. I never liked her husband anyways.” 

“No mom. Yes, it upset me because no one should be abused. I just need to go. I need to make this World Cup and Olympic roster. France will prepare me.” She brings me into a warm embrace.

“Flight 1723; to Paris. Boarding now.” Everyone around us start to shuffle around. 

I can tell my mom looks nervous. She’s worried but understands how important training with PSG will be for me. I grab my bags and give her one last hug.

“Love you, T.” 

“Love you mom.” I start to head towards the flight attendants without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m broken. The woman I loved, died because of drugs. The next woman I loved... beaten because of me. Without Grace and Carrick, I could still be in the system.” I confide in a new teammate. 

“Tobin. I’m very sorry to hear about all of this. You’re so young.” Her thick French accent, is new but comforting. 

“I’m 17.. now.” I feel my cheeks turning red. I don’t want to seem like a child. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re an amazing player. We need a crafty midfielder like you. Pia, will be proud of you!” She begins to rub my leg. 

“Shirley?” 

“Yes.. Tobin?” Her eyes look sincere and her smile calms my nerves. Before I can say anything else, her lips are pressed against mine. 

 

 

 

 

“Paris is home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the “Fifty Shades” scenes really start appearing I want to say a few things:
> 
> 1) I don’t own any credits to the Fifty Shades books or movies  
> 2) Consent is major. If you’ve never read or seen the series, things get difficult. No consent is ever okay and there will be hard scenes in this story.. just a heads up! Will try to add disclosures.  
> 3) The ages of people involved in this story are really different compared to the actual series... just know that :)


End file.
